


Slumber Study Party

by WestOrEast



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Creampie, F/F, Futa, Light Bondage, Loli, Multi, Threesome, semi-drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody's happy about this group assignment. Not Emma, not Sophia, and certainly not Taylor. But at least Sophia brought some booze to the study date at Emma's house, so they can have a good time afterwards. And if what Emma said once about Taylor having a bit more then most girls is true, maybe they'll have a really good time.</p><p>And later on, Sophia introduces Victoria and Missy to an equally good time with Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright class! Over the weekend I want you to work in groups on this project!” Mr. Gladly was being his usual annoyingly upbeat and ‘cool’ self, leaning against his desk, and wearing an eyesore of a shirt he probably thought was ‘hip’.

 

“You should work in small groups, so...” he paused, looking the room over. “Clancy, Hiroshi and Janice, you…” I tuned him out, half-listening for my name to come up. I glanced over at Emma who rolled her eyes at Mr. Gladly assigning the younger brother of a E88 thug to the same group as a Japanese kid.

 

“Sophia, Emma and Taylor.” My face twisted in anger and shock. _Did he really just- What?!_ I snapped my head to look at Emma who had a similar expression, and then to Hebert, who looked as if she’d just been punched in the gut. _Oh shit_. Another thought hit me, hard on the heels of the first. _Hebert’s going to be responsible for our grades_. That was even worse than having to be in a group with her. I _needed_ better grades, and this project was a big chunk of my quarterly grade for Gladly.

 

 _Shit shit shit. Okay, talk with Emma, work this out_. Mr. Gladly finished the list, and a buzz of conversation broke out immediately. I got up and walked over to Emma’s desk, leaning down to talk to her.

 

“I don’t believe this, Sophia!” She said, preempting me. “We have to work with _that_ sad sack of shit?”

 

We both looked over at Taylor. She was holding her head in her hands, looking like the world had ended. If she fucked this up, I’d make sure it did, for her at least. I nodded slowly.

 

“We’ll have to lean on her hard. Keep a close watch.”

 

“God. Right, a study group. We’ll have it at my house.” I certainly didn’t have a problem with that. Emma had been to my home once, and neither of us wanted her to come back ever again. Hell, most days _I_ didn’t want to go back.

 

“Tonight, at seven?” Emma nodded before sliding out from behind her desk.

 

“Sounds good. I’ll go tell Taylor. Christ, what a-“ She bit off the rest of her thoughts as she crossed the classroom.

 

I went back to my own desk. Time to start getting my stuff together for my next class. And to think about how to make this even a little bit enjoyable.

 

As the sun set, I walked up the sidewalk to Emma’s home. It was a nice neighborhood, with large houses and expansive gardens. My backpack banged against me, full of my books and laptop and other stuff. Cutting across the Barnes’ lawn, I jumped up onto the porch and knocked on the door.

 

Emma opened the door, giving me a smile. She ushered me in, closing the door behind me. I kicked my shoes off, looking around the familiar room.

 

“I was just about to text you, Sop. Was wondering if you’d gotten lost.” I rolled my eyes at that.

 

“I’m only,” I pulled my phone out to check, “Ten minutes late. Give me a break.” She nodded smiling.

 

“Sure, sure. Taylor got here a while ago. She’s up in my room.”

 

She motioned for me to follow her. As we walked through her home, I noticed how dark and empty it was. Emma saw me looking around and chuckled.

 

“Yeah, Mom and Dad are at some work party tonight. Don’t know when they’ll be back. So it’s just the three of us.”

 

I nodded as we climbed the stairs. I wasn’t complaining. No adult supervision was the best kind of adult supervision in my book. Coming into Emma’s room, I kicked the door shut behind us. Hebert was sitting on Emma’s chair, looking like a mouse that had been caught by a cat. I sat down opposite her, swinging my backpack around to land in my lap.

 

“All right Hebert. You don’t want to be here, and we don’t want you to be either. So let’s just do as much as we can, as quickly as we can.”

 

“And remember, Taylor,” Emma chimed in, “You need a good grade in this as much as we do. Fuck up and…” she trailed off, letting Hebert’s imagination do the work.

 

She sullenly nodded, looking down at the notes and books she had already spread across the desktop. I’d noticed that for the past few weeks her new strategy was just not talking to us, as if silence would give Emma fewer barbs to use. Of course, I’d already planned for that.

 

“And when we’re done for tonight,” I unzipped my backpack, and hauled out some bottles. “We can have a bit of fun.”

 

Both Emma’s and Taylor’s eyes opened wide at that. I’d grabbed the beer bottles from the fridge at home. Just because we were studying didn’t mean we couldn’t have a good time. Or at least, Emma and I could have a good time, while Hebert had an incriminating time. Who knew what she’d say when she got hammered? And hell, if Emma wasn’t just blowing smoke when she said Taylor had more than most girls, we could have fun _with_ Taylor. Emma laughed and grabbed a bottle, looking at the label.

 

“Ha, sure. How drunk can we get on three bottles of beer anyway?”

 

**Two Hours Later**

I sat down heavily on Emma’s bed. The room was gently tilting from side to side, or maybe it was me. _Anywayssss_ , I felt good. All…bubbly. My skin tingled as I looked around the room.

 

In front of me, a flushed Emma took another sip from her bottle, and carefully set it down on the table. Her thumb ran up and down the neck of the bottle while she giggled. I was glad we’d moved the sheets of paper covered in notes and first drafts to the safety of the top of her dresser, where they wouldn’t get spilled on.

 

“Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?” she asked as she tugged at the collar of her blouse. She leered at Hebert, who was sitting against the wall scowling. “Come on, Tay, let’s see some skin.”

 

Taylor flipped Emma off and took another gulp from her glass. She stood up, and swayed for a moment before taking a step towards Emma.

 

“Fucg off Emma. I, I, I don’t need your shit. You’re always trying to push me around. Maybe I should pith, push you around huh?”

 

Emma leaned back, her skirt riding up her legs, showing off a lot of thigh. My eyes flicked down to that expanse of bare, pale skin, before focusing on Taylor as she took unsteady steps towards Emma. She fiddled with the waistline of her jeans, and I noticed a bulge in them.

 

“Please, you ain’t gonna do nothing. You’re too much of a chickenshit coward to have any kind of fun. Pity,” she ran her eyes up and down Hebert’s body, taking a long minute to stare at her crotch, “We could have had some goooood times. Just you, me, and that baseball bat you’re packing.”

 

My eyebrows had almost crawled into my hairline during this. Emma getting, well, slutty was the only word for it, when drunk was a side of her I never thought existed. And the bulge in Hebert’s pants was getting almost as big as Emma implied as she stumbled her way over to my friend. Her hands were balled into fists, though, even through the haze clouding my thoughts, I didn’t think she’d actually attack Emma.

 

Emma was still sitting, so her head was level with Hebert’s waist. Her hand snaked up Taylor’s leg until it was resting on her crotch. Somehow, the first button on her blouse had come undone, showing off Emma’s cleavage. I’d gotten to look down the front of her shirts a time or two, and I was jealous that Taylor got that sight instead of me. I pouted and crossed my arms, while leaning forward to get a better view.

 

“You’re, you’re a fucking _whore_ , Emma. I oughta teach you a thing or two.” Taylor was slowly pushing her hips forward, grinding her crotch against Emma’s hand. My own hands were running up and down my thighs, making me feel all tingly.

 

“I don’t think there’s anything you’d have the guts to teach me about, Tay-Tay.”

 

Emma licked her lips, her pink tongue darting out. She leaned forward, until her head was just an inch away from Taylor’s waist. Hebert’s eyes flashed, and she pushed Emma back. She fell backwards, catching herself halfway down. Before I could do anything, Taylor had climbed on top of Emma, straddling her hips as she loomed over my friend.

 

Raising a hand, she lightly slapped Emma’s face. That got me moving, even as Emma cried out and turned the other cheek. As I fell off the bed and tried to get to my feet, Taylor slapped Emma again. This time, there was no mistaking Emma’s moan for pain.

 

Standing up was proving too difficult, so I crawled over to the duo as Taylor fiddled with the zipper on her jeans. My jaw dropped open as she fished her girl penis out. It was huge, at least nine inches long and two wide. _I want it_. The thought flashed through my mind, and I shook my head to try and get it out. However thick and meaty it looked, it still belonged to that weakling Hebert. If I was going to fuck someone, it would be someone who’d proved themselves.

 

While I’d been reassuring myself of my tastes, Taylor had pulled Emma’s skirt up so it bunched around her waist. I could see the lacey black panties she wore, hugging her full hips. Taylor’s hand slid into them, drawing a squeal from Emma.

 

“You, you little slut.” Taylor may have been stumbling over her words, but her fingers seemed to be very agile, given how Emma was tossing and turning underneath her. “Look how wet you already are.”

 

“Stop teasing me and-“

 

Emma reached out to grab Taylor’s dick, but Taylor grabbed her arms. Leaning forward, she grabbed them both in one hand and held them together behind Emma’s head. She slid her other hand out from between Emma’s legs, and grabbed her blouse. With a grunt of effort, she tore it in two.

 

My breath caught at the sight of Emma’s lightly toned stomach, and large breasts, still held in by her bra. I wanted to see them free, her pink nipples crinkling in the cool air. A hand grabbed my own breast, cupping and squeezing as I undid my jeans. Kicking them off, I got back up on the bed, to get the best possible view.

 

Taylor ripped Emma’s shirt off all the way, and wrapped it around her wrists, keeping Emma’s hands tied up above her head. With Emma restrained, Taylor turned her attention to my friend’s bra. Reaching underneath Emma, she unclasped it and drew it to one side. All three of us gasped as Emma’s beautiful breasts were finally revealed. They were large, and soft, and the pink nipples looked delicious. I pinched my own nipple, through my t-shirt and bra, and whimpered, both at the sight and the feel.

 

Taylor smacked one breast, sending it jiggling as Emma lustfully moaned. That seemed to amuse her, and she started alternating hits, making Emma’s pale breasts flush red with the strikes. Taylor’s other hand pulled Emma’s panties down her legs. I could see clear strands of arousal sticking between the fabric and her skin before they snapped.

 

Using her spare hand, Taylor guided her unbelievably ~~yummy~~ massive cock down between Emma’s legs, I whimpered at the thought of what that would feel like inside of me. It would split me apart and fill me up till I was bursting. I was jealous of Emma getting the first taste of that, and curious to see if she could take it. I exercised a lot more then she did, including my Kegel muscles, and still, three fingers left me feeling nice and full.

 

The head of Taylor’s cock brushed Emma’s folds, and I bit my lip as she whimpered. Taylor moved it in circles, wetting her dick in Emma’s arousal. Emma looked down, past her heaving breasts, and whimpered as Taylor went in small circles, rubbing but not penetrating. Finally, she snapped.

 

“Well? Don’t you have the balls to do anything more than just-!”

 

She screamed as Taylor slammed into her, timing it with another smack to her breast. Emma’s back arched as Taylor reached down and pinched her fat, pink nipple. Taylor was hilted deep inside Emma as she abused Emma’s tits. Taylor groaned, sweat beading on her forehead.

 

“God, you’re... such a tight little slut!”

 

One of my hands was squeezing my breast, and the other was buried inside my pants, stroking my outer lips and spreading them. I could feel my arousal tingling and spilling over, making my white panties translucent. My breaths came in short gasps and my thighs were twitching, wanting to kick out, or wrap themselves around someone.

 

I bit my lap as Taylor started moving her hips. I could see her length slamming in and out of Emma, and the wet sounds of slapping flesh filled the room. Emma’s face was flushed, and she moaned with every thrust. Her hands futilely clawed at the wall behind her as she shook underneath Taylor. Her breasts were bouncing all over the place, both because of the force of Taylor’s thrusts, and her relentless abuse of her tits.

 

“Oh God! Oh God, oh God, oh God!”

 

Emma was screaming as Taylor fucked her into the carpet. Taylor frowned, and stopped, drawing herself out of Emma’s pink pussy. She whined with the loss of sensation.

 

“What do you think you’re doing? Get-“

 

While Emma was complaining, Taylor scooted up her body, until her crotch was level with Emma’s head. My mouth watered at the sight of Taylor’s cock, shiny with Emma’s juices coating it. She reached down and wrapped her hand in Emma’s dyed blonde curls. Pulling her forward, she shut Emma up in the most satisfying manner possible, filling her mouth with dick.

 

“Finally, you _stop talking!_ Do you know what it’s like to hear you every damn day?” Taylor started fucking Emma’s mouth even faster than she did her pussy. “How often I’ve wished you shut up for just an hour? But I guess this is the only way to do it, huh?” Emma made a noise that might have meant anything.

 

“Maybe I should do this every day in front of school, and get a bit of peace and quiet!” Taylor was really shouting now, pulling Emma’s head back and forth. Emma’s ruby red lipstick was staining Taylor’s cock, and her mascara and eyeshadow were starting to run.

 

I gasped as my first finger slid inside of me. I was more aroused then I’d ever been, watching my friend get brutally face-fucked in front of me by a girl we both loathed. It was a struggle to get coordinated enough to get out of my shirt and bra only using one arm, but the feeling of the cool air running over my fevered skin was so worth it. My nipples were hard little points, and running a fingertip over one felt, what was the word, _sublime_. My pussy was aching for something bigger then my fingers, but at the same time, I wanted to keep watching Emma get dominated by Hebert.

 

I didn’t think I’d have to just watch for much longer, with the way Taylor was hurriedly slamming Emma’s head down on her cock. Tears were forming in Emma’s eyes, but at the same time, I could see how flushed her pussy was, and how she held her legs apart, obviously inviting. Any other time, I would have been the first one between those perfect thighs, licking up her nectar, but now that would have meant missing out on the main attraction.

 

As Taylor facefucked Emma, one hand snaked back behind her to grab a much-abused breast. Emma howled as her nipple was pinched and tugged upward. Her fingers twisted together, scrabbling uselessly at the wall behind her. Taylor’s breaths were becoming deeper, throatier as she picked up the pace, relentlessly slamming herself into Emma, while using her grip on Emma’s hair to have her meet her cock halfway.

 

Finally, she cried out, and held Emma’s head still, so close to her crotch that Emma’s nose was brushing her stomach. I bit my lip so hard I drew blood as Emma’s eyes widened as she choked on Taylor’s futa dick. Scissoring myself with two fingers, I gasped as I heard loud gulping sounds from Emma. She must be swallowing load after load of Taylor’s hot, thick, tasty cum…

 

I shook my head to clear it, and unsteadily got to my feet. ~~Emma had had her turn and now it was mine.~~ I couldn’t let my friend be subject to even more of Hebert’s degrading assaults. I had to stop her, and I knew just how I was going to do it.

 

Taylor drew herself out of Emma’s mouth with a contented sigh. A strand of white cum connected her to Emma, and more drooled out from between her lips. She looked dazed, her eyes glassy and wandering as she rubbed her thighs together.

 

I made my way over across the room, and grabbed Taylor’s shoulder. Hauling her up, I got her off Emma as my friend slowly brought her still bound hands down to explore her lips. I watched intently as she gathered the escaping cum up on her fingers and brought back to her lips, where her pink tongue lapped it up like milk.

 

I shook my head, concentrating on the leggy, flat chick in my arms. As I pushed her towards Emma’s bed, she came too and made to go back to Emma. I frowned, and kept hold of her.

 

“Yeah right. You’re mine now, Hebert.”

 

I copped a feel of her chest before pushing her down to the bed. Her breasts weren’t anywhere near as good as Emma’s but there was still a charm in being able to cover one with a single hand. As she sprawled on the bed, I quickly got out of my jeans and panties, leaving me naked, and _hungry_. I licked my lips looking at Taylor, her cock still poking out of her jeans. It had gone done a bit, but I was sure I could get it back to looking like a little monster in a hurry.

 

I leaned down and got my first taste of dick. It was actually pretty good, rich and tasty cum. Around her head there was still plenty of pre and cum left, and as I licked my way down the shaft, I could taste the faint hint of Emma still on it.

 

Raising my head, I climbed up onto the bed, straddling Taylor. She may have been taller than me, but she was a lot skinner, with no real muscle at all. I knew I could bend her anyway I wanted. I’d start with her clothes. The rough fabric of her jeans didn’t feel good at all against my sensitive thighs and it wasn’t as if her t-shirt was doing her any favors either.

 

I reached down, sliding her pants off her long legs. She dazedly batted at me, but didn’t really try to stop me. Good thing too, since I could whip up a lot better set of restraints than half a shirt tied into a sloppy knot. On the other hand… She’d look good tied up regardless if she’d been bad or good. Legs spread apart with a bar, hands behind her back in one of those elbow-length leather sheaths, a bright red ball gag between her lips… Oh yeah, that was a good thought. I’d have to rewatch those videos online for “research”.

 

Bringing my attention back to the here and now, I tossed Taylor’s jeans down to the floor. Rubbing my thighs against hers, I leaned forward to grab her shirt. This meant that my stomach pressed against her dick, which felt so nice and warm and large against me. Apparently seeing an amazingly hot girl stripping her was enough to get Hebert excited enough for Round Two.

 

She raised her arms to help me get her shirt off. Looking down at her chest, I snorted. No need to worry about getting the bra off, apparently. Who’d have thought Hebert went around half-commando? Her meager little swells were high up on her chest, and those hard nubs must have been rubbing something fierce against her shirt. Reaching down, I flicked one and got a nice gasp as payment.

 

Scooting up, I rubbed my crotch against Taylor’s dick. It felt so good, gently sliding against my desperately aroused pussy, and the slight pressure against my clit. It was good for her too, looking down at her. She was vaguely smiling as hands grabbed my hips.

 

Glancing behind me, I saw that Emma had gotten her hands free of her shirt. One hand was between her legs, moving back and forth quickly, while the other was still rubbing her lips, her tongue darting out from time to time. As I watched, she brought her other hand up from between her thighs and licked her fingers clean, strands of arousal disappearing into her mouth.

 

I shivered, before turning back to the girl underneath me. Lifting my hips, I grabbed Taylor’s cock.  Running my hand up and down it, I slowly guided it into me.

 

There were fireworks behind my eyes. Only the head was in, and it felt amazing. It was so warm, and so big, and I could feel her stretching my lips apart as I held myself up. Taylor’s hands on my hips tried to pull me down, but she was too weak to make me do anything I didn’t want to do. I moved my hips back and forth, getting some great sensations as I smirked down at Taylor, her face flushed and hungry.

 

“Tell me what you want, Hebert, and I’ll consider giving it to you.”

 

Her face screwed up, and she raised her hips, trying to get what I wasn’t giving. But she was so obvious I just rose with her, keeping her head, and nothing else, buried inside of me. Scowling, she turned her head to the side and muttered something.

 

“What was that? I can’t hear you if you mumble.”

 

 A huge smile was splitting my face. This was miles better then tripping her in the hallway or slamming a locker on her fingers. Having her beg to fuck me was in a league of its own. I could feel my arousal trickling past my lips, and on down her shaft.

 

“Fuck! Please, Sophia, let me fuck your pussy.” She didn’t look happy at saying this, but the hard cock inside me put the lie to her words.

 

I considered it, gently rolling my hips as I did so. I could make her be more explicit, and have her describe my pussy in glowing terms, but that would mean I’d have to wait before I could fuck myself on Hebert’s dick. Deciding to show some mercy, I smiled down at her, slowly sinking down her length until our hips met.

 

We both groaned. I’d never felt anything so good inside of me. It went way deeper than my fingers ever could have, and stretched me so much more. And it was so _warm_ , filling up every inch of me. I smiled down at Taylor, reaching up to play with her breasts. Not the best I’d ever seen, hell even Missy’s were about the same size, but they were cute.

 

They were made even cuter when I reached down and rolled a nipple between my fingers. Taylor groaned, sounding like a real slut as I played with her chest. Grinding my hips against her, I rested my hands against her chest before raising myself up.

 

Slamming down onto her, I started to really fuck her. Watching her face underneath me twist in bliss was almost as hot as feeling her dick inside me as I rode her. Her fingers dug into my hips as I moved up and down, front and back, and side to side, rubbing her cock against every inch of my pussy. My entire body felt hot, my thighs twitched, and my breaths were uneven as I rode Taylor as hard as I could.

 

I came as I held Taylor’s gaze. My pussy tightened around her, and my back arched, pushing my breasts out. Taylor swore underneath me as I shook in orgasm. Sinking down to her root, I panted for breath, luxuriating in how full and wonderful I felt. But I wanted to feel even better. I wanted her to paint my pussy white with her cum.

 

I started to ride Taylor again, somewhat slower this time. With every up and down thrust, I rolled my hips, exulting in the feeling of her cock rubbing against my sensitive walls. Her hands still gripped me, although even someone as slow as Hebert had realized how was in charge here. After a few wonderful minutes, Taylor reached her peak, and I was right behind.

 

I felt her cock twitch deep inside of me, and slammed my hips down, coming to rest against her. I could feel her cock swell, and start to shoot jet after jet of cum into my unprotected pussy. That was enough to set me off, and I clamped down around her for the second time as she filled every fold of my pussy with her white-hot cum. Fireworks went off in my head as she emptied her balls into me.

 

I slowly pulled myself off of Taylor, coming to rest on her stomach, leaning over her body. Cum, both hers and mine dripped out of my pussy and onto her soft skin. We were both gasping and twitching as the aftershocks of orgasm ran through us. It seemed like every muscle in my body had melted, and that I couldn’t keep myself upright for a moment longer.

 

I collapsed down onto the bed, half-draped over Taylor. Panting for breath, I slid an arm underneath her to half-hug her. She gathered me in a hug, her hands sliding down to gently squeeze my ass. The bed creaked, and I rolled to the side as Emma climbed up to join use. Snuggling against my side, she pressed a kiss to my cheek. I pushed back against her, before letting my hand fall down to rest on her shoulder.

 

I yawned hugely. All of a sudden, I was really tired, it was all I could do to take the tissues Emma was offering to clean up with and toss them in the wastebasket. Laying back down next to Emma, I closed my eyes and listened to the soft sounds of Taylor and Emma breathing. I gently drifted off to sleep, tangled in the arms of two women.


	2. Beach Party

(A sequel to [Slumber Study Party](https://forum.questionablequesting.com/threads/cpttagons-writings.1473/page-14#post-879917))   


“Seriously? When you said you had some hotty to fuck me and show Dean what he’d dumped, I was expecting, you know, a _hotty_. She’s a girl, Sophia.”  
  
Taylor flushed, hugging herself. The look Glory Girl, Victoria, had given her was not a very nice one, not made any better by what had to be the emotional aura the superheroine possessed. What made it even worse was that a twelve year old girl was standing right next to her, and giving Taylor an almost identical look.  
  
God, Taylor wished she wasn’t here. But, since Sophia had pictures of Taylor fucking her and Emma, she fucking _owned_ Taylor. Something she had made abundantly clear with a lot of hand gestures while explaining that Taylor would be coming to the beach with her today.  
  
The red on Taylor’s face wasn’t just from the shame and embarrassment of getting lambasted by the most famous teenager in the city. It was also from arousal. It wasn’t Taylor’s fault, not really! But how on earth was she supposed to _not_ be aroused? There were two hot girls her age in front of her, both wearing bikinis. Also, one younger girl who was also wearing a bikini (and _boy_ , that was raising some uncomfortable questions for Taylor, both about herself and the little girl).  
  
“Nah, nah, I promised someone to make Dean weep, and I brought them,” Sophia said, waving around a hand. Her smile seemed threatening to Taylor. “Also, what’s with the kneebiter?”  
  
“What? Fuck you Sophia,” the kid in question said. She took a step forward and presented Sophia with a raised middle finger. Taylor wished she hadn’t watched the much younger girl, hoping to see some breast jiggle in her scandalously skimpy bikini.  
  
“Missy overheard me on the phone and figured out what was up,” Victoria said. She looked a bit embarrassed, though not all that much. “Had to bring her along to keep her quiet. Still better than leaving her to make mooneyes at that insensitive jerk, right?” Even Taylor could tell how hollow the following laughter was.  
  
“Right, anyway,” the girl, Missy said, coughing into her fist, “Victoria said you were bringing some huge dick along. But,” she waved a hand at Taylor, “any guy with even breasts that small wouldn’t be that skinny. She’s a girl, Sophia, not a guy.”  
A slow, arrogant, nasty smirk spread across Sophia’s face, white teeth gleaming against black skin. Turning to Taylor, she put her hands on her hips. Taylor quietly moaned. She knew what was about to happen next.  
  
“Taylor? Show ‘em.”  
  
Taylor’s hands were already balled up along the hem of her sundress. But she still didn’t actually lift her dress up. God, she didn’t want to flash three people. Especially not right now. Not with the certain problem she had gotten looking at these three girls.  
  
“Photos,” Sophia said in a sing-song voice. Her smile was truly something to behold by now.  
  
Face screwed up, Taylor lifted her sundress. She had on absolutely nothing underneath it, on Sophia’s orders. The bully, the superhero and the kid could all see every inch of Taylor’s naked lower body. And Taylor was sure all they were looking at was her achingly hard dick.  
  
“Whoa ho ho ho,” Victoria said in a shocked and amused voice. “That was hiding underneath there? I _am_ impressed.”  
  
Taylor had shut her eyes. Both out of embarrassment, and in the hope that not staring at the three beautiful women would help her not be quite so hard, especially not in front of them. And then a hand grabbed her rod.  
  
Squealing, Taylor opened her eyes. Sophia had taken two steps closer to her, and had her black, strong fingers tightly wrapped around Taylor’s cock. Sophia slowly pumped her hand up and down Taylor’s dick as she smiled at the other two girls.  
  
“What did I tell you? I told you that I could get a big damn dick out here, and I got you a big damn dick.”  
  
Both Victora and Missy nodded as they stared at Taylor. Taylor thought she was going to die of embarrassment, especially because of how turned on she was. And there was nowhere else to look. Those two were right in front of her. Wearing bikinis that hugged their figures so amazingly, that were so tight that Taylor almost thought she could see Missy’s nipples poking out from her tight top… God, Taylor was a lolicon, wasn’t she? At least she still had a healthy appreciation for girls her age, as a glance at Sophia and Victoria quickly confirmed.  
  
“So let’s get started!” Sophia said. “You brought the video camera, right Victoria?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah I did,” Victoria replied, not looking up from Taylor’s crotch. And oh god, she was actually licking her lips.  
  
“What camera?” Taylor asked in a near panic. She hadn’t been told anything about a camera.  
  
“Calm your tits,” Sophia said dismissively as she kept on giving Taylor a handjob. “You’re just going to be the big dick in it while Victoria and I will be the stars. No reason for anybody to see your face.”  
  
“Not that anyone should be seeing it besides Dean,” Victoria said as she pulled the camera out of a bag. She handed it over to Missy. “Be a dear and film us, okay?”  
  
Taylor couldn’t believe that, despite Sophia’s dismissive words, she was about to star in some amateur pornography. Even worse, unlike the threesome with Sophia and Emma, she _knew_ this was going to happen, instead of only finding out about it when Sophia dangled her phone in front of Taylor’s face. And worst of all, despite the fear churning in Taylor’s stomach, she was still rock hard.  
  
“I was thinking we could start off with a double blowjob,” Sophia said. “And with the runt here, the camera can move around instead of being on a tripod.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Victoria answered. Then she went to her knees, making the sand underneath her push out to the sides.  
  
Taylor gaped at her, not really believing that such a famous superhero would so easily go to her knees for cock. That Sophia joined her a second later was a lot less of a surprise. Then Taylor cut off her vision. Missy had raised the camera to start recording, and the only thing Taylor had to hide her face with was her sundress. Sure, that meant every bit of the rest of her body was bared to the camera lenses, but that was still better than her face appearing.  
  
Through the thin material of the dress, Taylor could see Sophia and Victoria shuffling around until they were on either side of her. She could even tell that they had turned their heads to look at the camera. Taylor shivered as strands of Victoria’s long, blonde hair flicked past her still-hard cock. God, this was fucked up.  
  
“Hi! I’m Victoria Dallon.“  
  
“And I’m Sophia Hess.”  
  
“And together, we’re going to suck and fuck this huge cock.”  
  
Taylor hoped the choking sound she made wasn’t loud enough to get picked up by the camera. Through the yellow material of her dress, she could see the two of them turn back to her. Their heads got closer and closer together and then- oh!  
  
Two sets of lips on her dick at once were just unfair. Taylor’s eyes went wide and her hands opened. Of course, this meant that her sundress fell down, draping itself over the heads of Victoria and Sophia. That prompted quite a bit of commotion, including a giggling Missy who could barely keep the camera straight. It ended when Victoria reached up and yanked the sundress off of Taylor.  
  
Taylor squealed, and tried to cover her suddenly naked body. Her attempt to raise her legs to cover her crotch failed as Victoria and Sophia were still right there, blocking the way. The best she could do was cover up her breasts.  
  
Nobody else noticed or cared about Taylor’s antics. Instead, all three of them were focused on Taylor’s dick. Sophia and Victoria were both sucking on it, and Missy was intently recording it. Taylor was looking around for something, anything, to help take her mind off what was happening down at her crotch.  
  
And she wasn’t succeeding. She couldn’t tell which soft pair of lips belonged to which girl, but she was certain they both felt wonderful. It wasn’t the first blowjob Taylor had gotten, but it was feeling so much better than the one she could barely remember through the alcoholic haze of the forced sleepover with Emma and Sophia.  
  
And looking up to see the video camera aimed directly at her didn’t help Taylor _stop_ being aroused. Even though it really, really should. Especially when it was being held by a lewdly smiling young girl, in a truly shameful swimsuit.  
  
Taylor couldn’t believe that anyone would make a bikini that small and that lewd. Furthermore, she couldn’t believe that, if made, anyone would buy it. It was the sluttiest thing Taylor had ever seen, and she was getting a blowjob from two hot girls and had hatefucked one of those girls and her friend a few nights ago.  
  
The top of it hugged Missy’s small breasts (already the size of Taylor’s own) so tightly and, even with so few curves to cover, still showed a lot of breast. Taylor was shocked (and whished she wasn’t disappointed) that there hadn’t been a nipple yet. A nipple out in the open, at least. They were already poking through Missy’s top. And since it was a white top, and Missy was obviously a lewd girl, Taylor wondered what would happen if she went swimming in it.  
  
The thought of Missy, a girl she had just met and was far too young, wearing a tight, transparent swimsuit made Taylor moan. That wasn’t helping her arousal at all. Nor was the fact that she had only looked at the top half of the swimsuit.  
  
Missy’s bottom half wasn’t any better. Made out of the same tight, thin, white material, it had the side-knots that were practically begging Taylor to tug at, to watch them slide out of the knot and leave Missy bottomless. And again, Taylor thought she could almost see some cameltoe pressing against the crotch of the outfit. It was so hot.  
  
God, Taylor was fucked up. Though Missy wasn’t any better for wearing that kind of outfit. At least Missy wasn’t the one on her knees, staring up at Taylor with her small, dainty hands wrapped around Taylor’s rock-hard cock. _Yet_. Taylor cursed herself for thinking that.  
  
Instead, it was Victoria and Sophia who were sharing Taylor’s cock between them. They were almost fighting over who got to suck Taylor off, pressing their beautiful, curvy bodies against each other, their full breasts sliding past each other, barely contained in their bikini tops, just waiting for…  
  
Taylor shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Though that was hard as Sophia and Victoria each tried to be the one to suck her off. And who would have ever thought that Victoria Dallon, _Glory Girl_ , would want a taste of Taylor’s dick?  
  
“Come on, stop shoving,” Sophia grumbled, “there’s plenty of Taylor for the both of us.”  
  
“Oh please,” Victoria replied confidently. “I’m more than capable of handling a shaft this big all by myself. That was one of the things Dean taught me. Remember that, Dean?” She said, turning to look at the camera. “And now that you don’t want me, I’m using those skills on someone with a much bigger cock than yours.”  
  
Taylor wasn’t sure how she felt about being, essentially, the toy Glory Girl was using to get her revenge. Then Victoria put her lips around Taylor’s lower head and sank down. That removed every bit of concern Taylor had.  
  
In fact, it almost made her cum right then and there. Only the fact that they had been going for less than five minutes made her stop herself from giving into pleasure then and there. There was such a thing as pride, after all.  
  
“So how,” Sophia pressed her mouth against Taylor’s cock after every few words, “do you want to take her cum? Catch it in your mouth, make her lick it out your hand, what?”  
  
“I’m not that selfish,” Victoria said laughingly. “We can share.” She cast a knowing look up at Taylor as she sucked on Taylor’s balls. “And that should be in a few seconds.”  
  
Victoria was right on the money. Even though she was trying to hold it back, Taylor was ready to cum. The hot girls, the warm mouths, even them talking about her without her input, all of it made Taylor ready to burst.  
  
Taylor’s closeness to orgasm wasn’t helped at all by how long it had been since she had last cum. Ever since that threesome with Emma and Sophia, Taylor hadn’t been able to masturbate, even as guilty arousal over how good those two had felt filled her thoughts. Taylor couldn’t explain why she couldn’t bring herself to masturbate, but it had meant that her teenage body had a lot of cum stored up.  
  
And it felt like every drop was about to come out. Taylor’s hands clenched into fists as she looked skyward. Her shoulders shook as she tried to gasp out a warning.  
  
“I’m, I’m going to- ahyesss!”  
  
Almost too quickly to be believed, Sophia and Victoria stopped sucking on Taylor’s equipment. Taylor was already so close to the edge that the loss of sensation, or the new sensation of two hands getting wrapped around her rod didn’t matter. She was cumming, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it or speed it up.  
  
Sophia and Victoria pressed their cheeks against each other, both of them staring up at Taylor and grinning widely. They also had their hands laced over each other as they gave Taylor the final few strokes she needed. With a heart-felt groan, Taylor came.  
  
Victoria and Sophia kept Taylor’s penis firmly pointed dead-center between their faces. Shot after shot was pumped out from Taylor, landing on their faces, long strings of white decorating them. It was especially noticeable on Sophia’s black skin, though the way Victoria’s smile grew as more cum was pumped on her was also amazing.  
  
The sight of the two hot girls in front of her getting plastered with cum was almost enough to make Taylor cum again. She gasped for breath ass he stared down at the thick ropes and pools of semen on Sophia and Victoria. Oh God, Victoria. She had just given a facial to _Glory Girl_. What the _fuck_.  
  
“Whoa,” Victoria said, smiling. She turned to look at Sophia, a web of cum connecting the two of them before it snapped, splattering back against their cheeks. “That was something else. And hey, you’re a pretty good cocksucker, Sophia.”  
  
“Thanks,” Sophia said, snorting. There was still a smile on her face, and more honest enjoyment in her voice than Taylor had ever heard before. “You’re not so bad yourself.” She stretched, making her breasts noticeably shift in her orange bikini. “So, what do you want to do next?”  
  
Victoria got to her feet. And rather than doing it the normal way like the rest of humanity did so, she used her power. She flew up to around two and a half feet, before extending her legs into the upright position. Once her bare feet were firmly anchored in the hot sand, she gave a big, self-satisfied grin to both Sophia and Taylor.  
  
“I’m sure I’m _way_ better with my pussy than I am with my mouth. Dean’s going to remember exactly what he gave up on the chance to get and I’m going to get all the pleasure I gave Taylor and then some.”  
  
The sharp grin Sophia had was a very familiar one to Taylor. Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t nearly so bad to look at when it wasn’t being directed at her. And Taylor couldn’t bring herself to feel too bad about Dean’s suffering, whoever he was. Still, if she was reading this right, she was about to take Glory Girl’s virginity. And _that_ was quite the thought. Quite the ‘Oh God, I hope this doesn’t bite me later’ thought.  
  
Taylor was distracted enough with her internal worries that Glory Girl quickly, but gently, pinning her to the hot sand came as quite a surprise. Taylor’s jaw dropped open and she stared up at Victoria with wide eyes as the blonde crawled on top of her. The feeling of Victoria’s breasts, barely contained inside her tight bikini was more than enough to get Taylor hard again.  
  
“Oh, Taylor, I’m going to do such wonderful things to you,” Victoria whispered, cradling Taylor’s head in her hands, her mouth just inches from Taylor’s own. “You’re going to help me make my first time something really wonderful. Aren’t you?”  
  
The question had a threat so badly hidden inside it, it was barely concealed at all. Taylor hurriedly nodded, feeling her dick rub against Victoria’s hot, soft skin. This was like a dream, feeling Victoria’s soft breasts, smelling her perfume, everything.  
  
“Good girl,” Victoria said, patting Taylor’s cheek. “As soon as Sophia gets me a condom, we can start.” The last was said in a louder voice, with Victoria sitting up to look behind her.  
  
“Sorry,” Sophia said in a tone that wasn’t sorry at all. “I’ve got nothing.” Taylor could see the smile on her face. “But what’s the harm in going bareback?”  
Victoria sighed and blew a stray strand of hair out from her face. She was slowly sliding back and forth along Taylor, maybe not even aware she was doing it. But Taylor. She was _very_ aware, especially because Victoria was humping her dick. And Taylor didn’t think that the moisture she could feel was just sweat.  
  
“Fine, fine,” Victoria said. “Those dildoes always felt better plain anyways.” Leaving Taylor to think that comment over, she raised her hips. “Just give me a bit of warning before you cum, got it?”  
  
Taylor’s attention was suddenly absorbed by Victoria pulling the bottom of her bikini to one side. She barely had the presence of mind to nod, enraptured by the sight of Victoria’s shaved bare pussy. It just might be the most beautiful thing Taylor had ever seen. A wonderful shade of pink, with lovely lips, and even a drop of dew running out from between them to drop down to Taylor’s skin.  
  
Taylor made a strangled sound in the back of her throat. Her hands rose up automatically and grabbed Victoria’s hips. The skin underneath her hands felt so good to touch. Taylor hadn’t realized how much she missed human contact until just now. Taylor squeezed down, feeling the muscle move underneath her hands.  
  
Victoria smirked down at her, her face peering over her breasts (so much larger and more perfect than Taylor’s ever would be). A small part of Taylor was wondering, with a bikini that looked to be as thin as a paper napkin, and covered less skin, how Victoria hadn’t shown everyone her bare breasts yet. But the rest of her was eagerly anticipating, _needing_ , that perfect looking set of lips in between Victoria’s legs.  
  
And Victoria was just as riled up as Taylor was. She looked behind her as Sophia grabbed Taylor’s cock, holding it upright. Then she sank slowly down, moving at her own pace. No matter how much Taylor pushed down, she couldn’t make the superheroine descend onto her cock any faster.  
  
Although by the time Victoria had passed Taylor’s lower head, Taylor had stopped caring about the speed. All she could care about now was the _sensation_. The wonderful, wonderful feeling of Victoria’s pussy sliding down around her cock, every half-inch an amazing sensation of heat and warmth and wet.  
  
Although it was impossible for anyone to feel as good as Taylor was feeling, Victoria came pretty close. She moaned, letting out a deep breath that did wonders for her barely-bound chest. The way she was squeezing down around Taylor _had_ to mean she was feeling good. That constant, rhythmical motion couldn’t mean anything else.  
  
Taylor could feel Victoria’s walls massaging her rod. It was feeling so much better than it had even a few minutes before, the mouths of even two girls nothing compared to the tightness of a pussy. Taylor’s head fell back, her mass of hair cushioning the impact against the sand. This was too good to be believed.  
  
“Fuck, baby, you feel so good inside of me,” Victoria moaned. “Keep on fucking me, fill me up all the way.”  
  
Her voice sounded funny, and Taylor realized the blonde was acting for the camera. Whether to rub it in for this Dean person (which made Taylor feel scummy) or because Glory Girl was naturally attracted to any camera around, Taylor couldn’t tell. And she didn’t much care. So long as Victoria kept on doing these amazing things to her pussy, anything she said was alright with Taylor.  
  
And over Victoria’s shoulder, Taylor could see missy getting closer and closer, camera still in her grasp. Then Missy disappeared, kneeling down behind Victoria. Taylor shivered. God, the camera must be getting an up-close and personal view of where the two of them were joined. Taylor could already picture it, Victoria’s pussy stretched out by Taylor’s rod, rising up and down along Taylor’s soaked shaft, vividly displaying how much the two of them were both loving this.  
  
Taylor realized that anybody watching this would be able to identify her. Sure, not _now_ , since Victoria’s ass had to be filling the screen and be the only thing anyone would be interested in watching. But Taylor knew her face had appeared. Her sudden debut into amateur pornography had happened, and unless Taylor wanted to steal from a little girl, there was no getting the camera back to try and figure out how to edit footage.  
  
Thankfully, Victoria had a wonderful method of distracting Taylor. The way she was bouncing on Taylor’s cock, boobs swinging around and hair flying, made it impossible for Taylor to feel too bad. In fact, Taylor was feeling good. Very, very good in fact. Even better than she had the first time she had cum.  
  
Taylor tried to communicate just how good she was feeling, but couldn’t get anything besides a long, low moan out. Victoria, on the other hand, was letting out a lot of short, sharp gasps as she rode Taylor. The smile she was giving Taylor was one full of lust, the smile of a girl who was having the time of her life.  
  
It was all too much for Taylor. Again. She thrust her hips up as much as she could, trying to get as much of her cock as deep inside Victoria as she could. She got decently far, and that ended up being as far as she _could_ go.  
  
Taylor only remembered her promise when it was too late to matter. But she did her best anyhow. She tried to lift Victoria up, even as she started cumming inside her.  
  
“Cu- I’m cumming!”  
  
Victoria didn’t seem to understand what was said. She certainly didn’t try to pull herself off of Taylor. Not even as Taylor’s dick throbbed deep inside her and started pumping cum into her wet, unprotected pussy. Instead, Victoria’s gasps just deepened as her walls were sprayed with semen. And then she came too.  
  
Taylor could tell that it was an orgasm, just by the way Victoria tightened down spasmodically around her. It was like the tall blonde was trying to milk Taylor, to get all the cum out of her that she could. Victoria threw her head back, the two of them shuddering together as pleasure washed through them like a tidal wave.  
  
Finally, the pleasure receded. Enough for Taylor to remember that there was video proof of Victoria Dallon getting her virginity taken, as well as her first creampie, on a public beach. God, that was probably going to end up on the news.  
  
“Oh _wow_ ,” Victoria said, thoughts about the future obviously not troubling her one whit. “That was _awesome_ , Taylor.” She reached down and ruffled Taylor’s hair. “I hadn’t thought it could be so good.” Her smile grew even bigger, somehow. “Thanks. I’ll have to call you over again sometime.”  
  
Taylor nervously smiled back. The thought of being Victoria’s sex doll, while certainly hot, well… Taylor could imagine all of New Wave, in full costume, glaring at her while Victoria waxed rhapsodically about Taylor’s skill in bed.  
  
“See? Did I pick good, or did I pick good?” Sophia asked, leaning forward to rest her head on Victoria’s shoulder. The hand dangling at her side was wet, and Taylor didn’t think it was from sea water. “But to _really_ get the best results, you need a bit more interaction.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Victoria asked. Her voice was still languid, obviously basking in the after-effects of her orgasm. “Well then, why don’t you show us all how it’s done.”  
  
“Sure thing,” Sophia said, smiling benevolently down at the two of them. Then she turned to look at Missy. “Hey, be sure to get a good shot of the cock and cum leaving Victoria.”  
  
“As if I’d miss that,” Missy replied from somewhere behind Victoria. There was a brief pause. “Okay, the camera’s looking at nothing but her ass. Come on up, Victoria. But do it a bit slowly.”  
  
Safe from the camera’s view, Victoria rolled her eyes and grinned. But she still obeyed Missy, slowly rising up and letting Taylor’s dick slip out of her. Taylor’s eye flicked down to watch. She couldn’t believe how hot it was to see her white cum coming out of Victoria’s (Glory fucking Girl!) pussy.  
  
Victoria stepped to one side and turned to face Sophia. Smiling, she waved her hands towards Taylor. She still hadn’t pulled the bottom of her bikini back into place.  
  
“Your ride awaits, milady.” Everyone snorted and smiled.  
  
“You are too kind,” Sophia replied, in a horrible attempt at an upper-class British accent.  
  
Smirking, Sophia sat down, straddling Taylor’s legs. Taylor swallowed nervously, staring up at her bully. Her cock, on the other hand, only registered that a hot, muscular girl was a few inches away from her crotch. She started getting hard again.  
  
Sophia reached down and ran her arms underneath Taylor’s body. She pulled the slender girl up, making her sit up. The two of them were pressed together, bodies against one another. Taylor could feel her breasts pressed against Sophia’s bigger pair, the heat radiating even through Sophia’s bikini.  
  
“Mmh, I can feel how hard you are,” Sophia said softly. She smiled at Taylor, making her heart beat faster. Sophia could be surprisingly cute when she smiled. “Don’t you want to have some fun with your good friend Sophia Hess?”  
  
Taylor’s jaw dropped open at the blatant lie. Sophia interpreted that as an invitation for a kiss. She leaned forward, pressing her firm lips against Taylor’s. Taylor made a strangled sound of surprise as Sophia kissed her.  
  
Sophia’s hands were all over Taylor’s back, running over her sand-studded skin. That also meant Sophia’s body was pressed closer and closer against Taylor’s. When the two of them broke the kiss, Taylor averted her eyes, which meant she was looking downward. The sight of Sophia’s breasts pillowed up against her body, forming some even deeper cleavage, sent a thrill of arousal through her.  
  
Sophia followed her gaze. Then she looked back up, pushing Taylor’s chin up with her fingers. She smiled at the taller, skinner girl.  
  
“See something you like?” Sophia was smirking as she reached behind herself and undid her top. The material fell away, baring Sophia’s breasts. “You can touch them if you like.”  
  
Taylor did. She really did. They weren’t as big as Victoria’s, but the difference in size was a lot less compared to _Taylor_ ’s breasts and Sophia’s. They looked so big and soft and wonderful to hold…  
  
Taylor didn’t even realize she was grabbing them until her fingers were digging into the dark skin. Taylor knew how to handle breasts from a lot of practice with herself, even if there hadn’t been nearly as much. She gently massaged Sophia’s breasts, fingers running over the soft skin and teasing the stiff nipples.  
  
Sophia outright _purred_ , arcing her back to press her chest more firmly against Taylor’s hands. She was also grinding her crotch against Taylor’s, to the point where Taylor’s dick actually slipped into her bikini bottoms, trapped between the material and Sophia’s skin.  
  
“That’s right, keep on playing with my tits. Don’t they feel wonderful, so soft and squishy? Can’t you imagine how nice it will be to look back on this and remember how they felt in your hands?”  
  
Taylor whimpered, unbelievably turned on. And she wasn’t the only one. A quick glance to her sides showed both Missy and Victoria closely watching them. Victoria was idly masturbating, one hand underneath her bikini top. Her other hand was stroking the insides of her thighs, running over them.  
  
Missy seemed to be just as turned on as any of the other girls, with red cheeks and parted lips. Taylor could see her nipples poking out from her barely-there bikini. But she kept the camera focused on Sophia and Taylor.  
  
“You know,” Sophia said a in smoky, seductive voice totally unlike her, “it’s been too long since that sleepover. I’m a growing girl, and I have some needs.” Her warm breath puffed against Taylor’s skin as Sophia pressed her face against Taylor’s neck. “And you’ve got this nice, big cock right here. Don’t you think we should solve both our problems at once?”  
  
“Yes!” Taylor squeaked. She could remember how good Sophia had felt wrapped around her. And now that she wasn’t being all bossy and dommy, it would have to feel even better.  
  
“ _Good_ girl,” Sophia said.  
  
Reaching down, she grabbed Taylor’s cock. Holding it in place, she nudged her bikini bottom to the side, revealing her pussy. Taylor swallowed at the sight. Her pubic hair was trimmed into a triangle, pointing down at Sophia’s wet lips. Looking back up, she swallowed again at Sophia’s knowing smirk.  
  
Sophia sank down pretty quickly. She must have gotten turned on by, well, all the things Taylor had done and had done to her today. Even as she sank down, she leaned forward, pressing her body against Taylor’s in more ways than one. Taylor hesitantly put her arms around Sophia’s waist, and then, when she didn’t object, sank lower.  
  
It was just as good to grab Sophia’s butt as it was to grab her boobs. Even though they were both runners, Sophia had a lot more of an ass to her. Probably because of how big her hips were. Taylor’s fingers could really sink down deep into Sophia’s cheeks, feeling the give and sway of them as Sophia impaled herself on Taylor’s cock.  
  
“Oh yeah, that feels _good_ ,” Sophia murmured, closing her eyes in bliss. “You keep doing that, Taylor.”  
  
Taylor kneaded Sophia’s ass again. She was a bit hesitant at first, but seeing how Sophia reacted, she grew more and more firm. Soon she was really getting into it, using what strength she had to molest Sophia’s ass. It was a great way to work out the resentment she felt towards the bully. Even if Sophia was actually treating her pretty nicely at the moment.  
  
“Come on, keep filling me up with your cock,” Sophia said as she lifted herself up and down. “Can’t you feel how wet I am? I need every inch of your dick.”  
  
Sophia’s pussy was so hot Taylor thought her dick was going to melt. The heat and the warmth were better than Taylor had remembered, and even better than Victoria’s pussy. (Though Glory Girl still won out by virtue of being _Glory Girl_ and not Sophia Hess.)  
  
In fact, Taylor felt hot all over. A summer day, sitting on the sand, and doing so much exercise (and all of it so much better than jogging) was making Taylor quite sweaty. She better drink something soon. She wondered if she could talk Victoria into pouring a bottle of water over her breasts and letting Taylor lick it up.  
  
But any concerns about dehydration would have to wait. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could stop Taylor from fucking Sophia right now. Or letting Sophia fuck her, since the black girl was a lot more active than Taylor.  
  
Sure, Taylor could use her grip on Sophia’s ass to lift her up and down, but it was so much better to play with her cheeks and let Sophia do all the work. Bouncing up and down, grinding from side to side, her inner walls squeezing down, Sophia was doing all sorts of things that made the two of them feel _amazing_.  
  
Missy was circling around them, the camera intently recording every gasp and jiggle from Taylor and Sophia. Taylor didn’t have the brain power to really look at anything besides the way Sophia’s breasts were bouncing, but Missy was close enough that even Taylor could see a sheen on her thighs that probably wasn’t sweat.  
  
Any glimmers on Victoria’s legs certainly weren’t sweat. She was openly masturbating, having completely discarded her bikini. She was hovering a few inches above the hot sand, one hand playing with her breasts and the other rubbing her clit. Her moans were loud enough that Taylor could clearly make out every gasp even over the sounds Sophia and her were generating.  
  
Well, that just meant Taylor would have to do some talking in turn. But about what?  
  
“Th, thank you, Sophia,” Taylor muttered. “You, you feel really great. Like, really, really good.”  
  
Then Taylor shut up, the inanity of what she was saying washing over her. She blushed, something quite noticeable on her cheeks. Shockingly, Sophia just chuckled, instead of using Taylor’s words in some nasty comeback like she had expected.  
  
“Yeah, I’m feeling good too. So keep your dick hard until I tell you too.”  
  
That wasn’t something Taylor thought she was going to be able to do. Sophia felt so good around her, squeezing down and massaging her shaft, that Taylor thought she was going to cum at any minute. Not even two previous orgasms seemed to be helping her to build up as resistance. But if it felt so good, who cared, right?  
  
Sadly, Taylor’s overdeveloped sense of empathy kept her from just relentlessly pursuing her own pleasure. If Sophia was making her feel so good, Taylor should try and help her in turn, she supposed. Lowering her head, Taylor opened her mouth. It was time to see how Sophia tasted.  
  
“Oh, fuck yeah, Taylor. Keep on doing that.”  
  
Sophia tasted pretty good, Taylor decided as she sucked on her nipple. It was still stiff in her mouth, stiff enough that Taylor lightly, very lightly, bit down. She could feel Sophia’s reaction. The purr went through her whole body and into Taylor’s.  
  
The bit of pain was enough to push Sophia over the edge. She tightened down around Taylor, her pussy squeezing even harder than before. The heat and the wetness increased too, bathing Taylor’s most sensitive member in pleasure.  
  
And so, once again, Taylor came. She grunted as her cock throbbed inside Sophia, her drained balls laboring to produce some more cum. What Sophia got in her pussy couldn’t compare to the amount of cum spread across her face, but Taylor felt better for it anyways.  
  
The two of them slumped forward, arms wrapped around each other’s waists. They were both resting their heads on each other’s shoulders as they panted for breath. Taylor watched Missy circling around them, the camera in her hand recording every post-orgasm details of the two girls.  
  
Taylor had never felt so positive towards Sophia. She could still remember all the petty, awful things Sophia had done to her, but they just didn’t seem to matter as much as they had, not with the pleasure they had shared. It was a really confusing mixture for Taylor, and she wasn’t sure how to deal with it.  
  
So when Missy handed the video camera over to Victoria and took a few steps forward, Taylor was glad of the distraction. The young girl took up quite the aggressive pose, legs spread apart and balled hands on her hips as she looked down at the interracial couple. Of course, she was so short that meant she only had to incline her head a few degrees.  
  
“You two have had enough fun,” Missy declared, her head turning between Sophia and Victoria, “So now it’s my turn.”  
  
All three of the other girls had different expressions. Victoria had a look of amused disbelief on her features, even as she focused the camera’s gaze on Missy. Taylor’s face turned into a look of guilty anticipation, and her cock stirred to life within Sophia. And Sophia smiled, a look of pure triumph.  
  
“Alright,” said a nonchalant Victoria.  
  
“Fair’s fair,” Sophia agreed, climbing off of Taylor. “How do you want to do it? I’d say get flat on your back and let Taylor go to work.”  
  
“Eh? You’re letting me- sure! Yes, that’s a great idea, Sophia,” Missy said, the last half of her statement coming out a lot faster than the first half.  
  
Slightly smiling, Taylor reached out and grabbed Missy’s arm. The young girl squeaked as she was drawn deeper into Taylor’s embrace. Taylor felt guilty for how excited she was over getting to do this with someone of Missy’s age, but not enough to try and stop. Soon, Missy was wrapped in a tight hug by Taylor, their bodies pressed against each other.  
  
Missy looked nervously excited, staring back at Taylor with wide eyes and quivering smile. The two both hesitated before Taylor leaned in for a kiss. It felt weird to be the one taking the initiative, but the sound Missy made when their lips connected was so sweet.  
  
Taylor could feel Missy’s body pressed against hers, and it felt so very good. Taylor’s cock was rock hard once again as she held Missy in a tight embrace. A wandering hand pressed against Missy’s bikini bottom, and Taylor’s eyebrows rose. Missy was _drenched_ , the bottom sliding around Missy’s wet, lubricated skin.  
  
“Are you ready for this?” Taylor asked, shifting around to get a better grip on Missy.  
  
“Yes,” Missy muttered. She, in turn, had wrapped her legs around Taylor’s waist.  
  
“Good,” Taylor replied. She couldn’t wait another second.  
  
Taylor could see Sophia spreading out a blanket behind Missy, obviously for their use. Taylor nodded her thanks and picked Missy up. The small girl squeaked as she was moved backwards a foot, only to fall down onto the blanket behind her.  
  
Taylor’s fingers were clumsy with lust as she tugged at the side ties of Missy’s bottom. She growled with frustration before she finally managed to get them undone, throwing the garment to one side. The sight of what was revealed made Taylor stop for a second, whistling in pleased surprise.  
  
Missy’s crotch was a mess of arousal, sticky with her honey. Victoria leaned in, making sure the camera captured every detail of it as Missy spread her legs widely. Missy’s skin gleamed, arousal spread all over it and more dripping out from between her lower lips.  
  
“Oh fuck!” Taylor cried out.  
  
The sight completely overwhelmed any sense of restraint she had. Throwing herself down, she grabbed her rock-hard dick in one hand and guided it into Missy’s slit. Taylor was only barely aware of the camera focusing on her deflowering Missy. All her attention was on how fucking _tight_ Missy was.  
  
Taylor had never before felt something this tight wrapped around her. It was an effort just to slowly move forward, forcing Missy’s walls to part bit by bit. Even as wet as she was, Taylor couldn’t guess how this felt good for Missy. Or maybe it didn’t, and the pain was _why_ it felt good.  
  
Either way, Missy was obviously enjoying herself. Her limbs were wrapped around Taylor’s back. And, in a demonstration of just how tiny Missy was, her hands weren’t meeting behind even Taylor’s slight frame.  
  
“Come on, Taylor, spread your legs,” Victoria urged from somewhere behind her.  
  
Taylor complied, spreading her legs as far apart as she could. She could guess that Victoria was getting a great view of Missy getting stuffed with Taylor’s cock. God, that was a hot thought.  
  
“Harder,” Missy gasped out. “Do me harder. I can take it.”  
  
That was all the justification Taylor needed to fuck Missy as hard as possible. With a grunt of effort, she pushed herself forward, hilting the rest of her dick inside Missy in one go. Taylor gasped, feeling the entirety of her dick squeezed down by an unbelievably pleasurable tightness.  
  
The effect on Missy was a lot more pronounced. Her mouth fell open and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. Her body, trapped underneath Taylor’s, shook and quivered as she was stuffed. There were soft gasps from Sophia and Victoria as they watched get filled to the brim with a near-stranger’s dick.  
  
Now that Taylor had gone in as far as she could into Missy, it was a bit easier to move back and forth. Though Missy was still squeezing down very tightly around her. With a grunt of effort, she pulled her hips back before pushing them back in. Missy made a mewling noise as she was once again filled.  
  
Since Taylor was the one in charge, unlike with Sophia and Victoria, she set the pace. And she found that it was a great way to work out her frustration and bewilderment over everything that was happening to her. She slammed into Missy again and again, filling the petite girl with a thick rod that stretched her previously-virginal pussy out.  
  
“God, God, God, guh,” Missy was gasping as her entire body was jolted by the force of the thrusts Taylor was using.  
  
Taylor might have been worried about how Missy was feeling, if her pussy hadn’t stayed so wet and so tight around her. As it was, she didn’t feel the need to do anything but work her emotions out on Missy. She didn’t even look up to see what the other two girls were doing. All she cared about was fucking Missy into the ground.  
  
Missy was such a mess already Taylor couldn’t tell if the younger girl was cumming. Her pussy was too tight already, and Missy couldn’t control her voice well enough to speak. All she could do was lie flat on her back and let Taylor pound her.  
  
And play with her chest. Missy’s top was so thin Taylor didn’t even bother undoing it. Instead, she just played with Missy’s stiff nipples directly through the fabric. Missy really started thrashing around when Taylor squeezed one of those pointy nubs. And, somehow, her pussy got even wetter as Taylor played with her tits.  
  
“Fuck, I’m going to, oh fuck! Fucking cum!” Taylor gasped out as she slammed deep inside of Missy.  
  
Missy didn’t react to Taylor’s statement. In fact, Taylor thought Missy might have passed out. But since her lips were still turned upwards in a big smile, Taylor had no reason to stop. If she even could. The sheer, unbelievable tightness of Missy had stoked up an even hotter fire inside Taylor than the chance to fuck Sophia or Glory Girl had. Even her testicles had responded to the call, churning with a thick load that _needed_ to be pumped inside Missy.  
  
Taylor jerked her hips forward, pushing herself as far into Missy’s tight, wet pussy as she could. Her cry as she came was one of sweet relief, as she pumped shot after shot of cum into the young girl pinned underneath her. She could feel her dick pulsing, shooting long jets of cum into Missy.  
  
Even in the unthinking, possibly unconscious bliss Missy was experiencing, her body still recognized pleasure. It shook underneath Taylor, accepting as much as it could from Taylor was giving her latest partner. White cum still trickled out from Missy’s pussy, running down her skin onto the beach towel.  
  
“Oh god, that was amazing,” Taylor said as she slumped down, laying on top of Missy.  
  
“I’ll say,” Victoria replied in an impressed voice. It was a struggle for Taylor to lift her head enough to look up the blonde, still recording everything with the video camera. “I didn’t think it was actually possible to get fucked so hard you pass out.” Victoria positioned the camera to focus on Missy’s still slack face.  
  
“And now you want the same to happen to you?” Sophia asked, a chuckle in her voice.  
  
“Too right,” Victoria replied, passing the camera over to Sophia. She knelt down next to Taylor and Missy, and then got on all fours. She smirked as she looked down at Taylor. “How about it? You enough in you for one last round?”  
  
Taylor did, just barely. Four orgasms in a row was enough to drain even a teenager’s stamina. But the thought of getting to feel Glory Girl one more time was enough to get Taylor to tiredly climb off of Missy. She pushed the girl’s legs shut, hiding the thick flow of cum seeping out of her pussy before she staggered over to Victoria.  
  
Sinking down to her knees behind her, Taylor stared at Victoria’s upturned ass. And she had thought it had been fun to play with Sophia’s ass. But actually getting to see the acres and acres of Glory Girl’s ass, out in the open and not trapped underneath her skirt and shorts was like a dream come true.  
  
Taylor reached out and grabbed a handful of flesh from both cheeks. Her fingers sank into Victoria’s fat ass, an utterly wonderful sensation. She gently kneaded it, giving a great show to the intently watching camera.  
  
“Come on, I want more than that,” Victoria said, turning her head to look at Taylor. “You can even,” she flushed and broke eye contact, “do my ass if you want.”  
  
Taylor’s jaw dropped open. That was, uh, quite the offer. And a very tempting one, she had to admit. She looked down at Victoria’s asshole. It was completely clean, and even had a bit of shiny lube glistening there.  
  
“I got ready,” Victoria continued, confessing her perverted desires to Taylor and to the camera. “I wasn’t sure, but, well, it was so _hot_ watching you with the other two. I need something more. So you’ll give it to me, right?”  
  
“Yes! Yes, of course,” Taylor said, nodding her head. Getting to take two of Glory Girl’s virginities, that was… something she never would have expected to have happen an hour ago.  
  
Something clunked off Taylor’s forehead. Rubbing herself, she first looked up at an unapologetic Sophia, and then down at whatever it was. It was a bottle of lube. Taylor picked it up off the sand and swallowed. She looked from it to Victoria’s upturned ass.  
  
Two minutes later, Missy, Sophia and the camera were all intently watching Glory Girl get fucked up the ass for the first time. Taylor had a tight grip on Victoria’s wide hips as she slowly but firmly pushed herself deeper and deeper into Victoria. Sweat was beading on her forehead and making strands of hair stick to her skin. And she wouldn’t stop for anything.  
  
Victoria’s ass was just as tight as Missy’s pussy had been. And it was even hotter than Sophia’s, though not nearly as wet. The best part of it all, though, was how Victoria was acting.  
  
“Oh fuuuuck, more, go even deeper,” Victoria urged, pushing herself back against Taylor. “You’re making me feel so good baby, just a little deeper.”  
  
Just how much Victoria loved anal had come as a surprise to everyone. But the way her whole body had stiffened up when Taylor had put the tip of her penis against her tightest hole had been something to see (and could be seen forever, since Sophia had been focusing on Victoria’s face at that moment.) Taylor couldn’t remember _anyone_ making quite that surprised, bone-deep sound of pleasure just from Taylor entering them.  
  
Taylor’s breath was getting very ragged as she pushed herself forward. Not only was Victoria tight, Taylor was getting exhausted. It had been a long day, and if it wasn’t for just how _amazing_ Victoria’s ass felt, Taylor might not have had the energy to do this. But the _tight, hot_ feeling of Glory Girl’s ass wrapped around her was enough to give Taylor a second wind.  
  
“Come on, fuck her hard,” Sophia urged, the camera viewfinder tightly pressed against her eye. “She’s offering herself up to you like a bitch. Fuck her until she can’t even think straight!”  
  
Taylor wondered if Sophia would be so enthusiastic if _she_ was taking Taylor’s cock up the ass. Well, it didn’t really matter. So long as Victoria kept on loving getting anal, Taylor would keep on fucking her.  
  
Or until Taylor came. In fact, probably the second. Taylor was only flesh and blood, and couldn’t keep on going forever. Once she came, she had to hope Victoria was satisfied.  
  
And an exploring hand told Taylor she probably would be. Taylor’s fingers came away soaked after running them along Victoria’s pussy. She was about to wipe them clean when Taylor saw Sophia’s frantic hand shaking. Guessing what she wanted, Taylor made a show of spreading her fingers, trusting that the camera was zooming in to focus on recording the strands of arousal between her fingers, visual proof of how much Victoria Dallon loved getting ass fucked while on all fours.  
  
Taylor turned her attention back to Victoria and smiled again, not believing that such a wonderful sight (and body) were all hers. This ass, for instance. It was so big and round and wonderful. It just made Taylor want to slap it.  
  
So she did.  
  
Taylor lifted her hand and let it fall, the flat of her palm cracking off of Glory Girl’s upturned rear. The gasp Victoria made was faintly echoed by Sophia. Neither of them told Taylor to stop. In fact, Victoria turned her head around to look at Taylor, a light burning in her eyes.  
  
“If you can put some real force behind that, babe, then do it again.” She wiggled her hips for emphasis, making her rear jiggle in front of Taylor’s eyes.  
  
Taylor did her best, swinging down with all her force. Her hand started stinging immediately afterwards, and she almost stopped fucking Victoria to cradle it to her chest. But it wasn’t enough for the superhero.  
  
“Come on, do it like you mean it, girl! Don’t you want to hear me scream?”  
  
Taylor did, but she wasn’t sure if she had the ability to make that happen. Such muscles as she had were in her legs, not her arms. She gave it one more try, and almost missed the target completely. Which was quite the feat, given how big Victoria’s rear was.  
  
And it wasn’t enough. While Victoria tensed up underneath the impact, a second alter she shook her head and turned back to look at Taylor. There was an odd look of disappointment and lust on her face.  
  
“Go lift some weights and come back to try again, Taylor. You’re just not good enough to spank me.” Taylor deflated under the weight of the words. “Just keep on fucking me.” The lust in Victoria’s voice was growing. “Keep on stuffing my ass full of cock!”  
  
_That_ was something Taylor could do. And she did so with a vengeance, pouring her frustrations on being a poor spanker into her thrusts. Her hips slammed against Victoria’s thighs, making the blonde grunt as she was filled time and time again.  
  
Taylor was pretty close to, god in heaven, her fifth orgasm. What a number. The sheer heat and tightness of Victoria was doing wonders for her dick, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Any second now, Taylor was sure she was going to erupt in one more orgasm. She had better warn Victoria, though she thought the blonde would love getting cum inside of her ass.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Taylor shouted, her body shaking, “I’m going to cum straight in your asshole!”  
  
“Yes!” Victoria said. “Do it! Fill me up, shoot so much inside me I taste it!” She squeezed down around Taylor, a level of tightness that would surely have managed to get Taylor to cum all on its own.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Taylor muttered, feeling the pleasure sweeping over her one more time.  
  
Taylor’s empty, tired balls throbbed, desperately trying to pump out just a bit more cum into Victoria’s tight, wonderful body. Her body was trembling like a willow in the wind, legs quivering and body shaking. She leaned forward, her long hair brushing Victoria’s back as she gasped.  
  
The ache in her balls as she pumped cum into Victoria told Taylor that that was _it_ and that there would be nothing more coming today. And she was okay with that. Getting to feel the tsunami of pleasure roaring through her one last time was worth it, especially since it was with Glory Girl.  
  
The events of the day had made a fangirl out of Taylor. She hadn’t really thought that much about Glory Girl or the rest of New Wave before, but she was now hugely in awe of the superhero. Less so regarding the position she took on accountability, or her powers or anything, and more so because of how _hot_ Victoria was, and how wonderful it felt to have her body wrapped around Taylor’s cock.  
  
That wasn’t a position Taylor would bring up at whatever fan clubs existed for New Wave, but it was the driving force for her. And a more worthy motivation, Taylor couldn’t imagine. Surely knowing how good it felt to fuck a superheroine in three different positions was a truly good reason to be their fan.  
  
In her heat and orgasm addled brain, Taylor wondered if Victoria would be willing to found the Taylor Hebert Appreciation Club. Her goofy smile was partly because of that idea, and partly because of how good it felt to pump even a few, thin strands of cum into Victoria’s backside. And cumming inside Victoria Dallon’s rear felt very good indeed.  
  
It felt good for Victoria too. From the instant the first strand of cum had blossomed inside her, Victoria had let out an honest-to-god _wail_. It was high-pitched, so high-pitched that at first Taylor couldn’t tell if it was in pleasure or pain.  
  
But the way occasional words interspersed the cry, ‘yes’, ‘god’ and so on, told Taylor that Victoria found an ass full of cum to be a very wonderful treat indeed. Taylor just wished she could have given Victoria even more cum to enjoy. But the little her balls had been able to make was all that _would_ get made. Victoria would just have to content herself with what she had gotten.  
  
Taylor slumped down, not caring that her penis slid out of Victoria. That had been _intense_. Also, wonderful, mind-blowing, and something that Taylor wasn’t ready to do again anytime soon. In fact, all Taylor was ready for was giving a tired smile to the camera and idly watching Victoria’s ass as the blonde stood up and stretched. How on earth could she still have so much energy?  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Taylor could see Missy slowly, unsteadily walking over to the collection of bags. She pulled out a tripod and brought it back over to the rest of them. Once it was set up, Sophia placed the camera on top of it, and she and Missy came over to Victoria and Taylor.  
  
Victoria, Missy and Sophia all took up position around Taylor. Smiling, all four of them faced the camera. Sophia and Victoria, both to the sides of Taylor wrapped an arm around her in an one-armed hug.  
  
“Thanks for watching our very special beach holiday,” Sophia said. “It was a whole lot of fun for all of us.”  
  
“If you’d like to see more,” Victoria added, “feel free to wish really hard and try to imagine what else the four of us are doing with each other.”  
  
Taylor noticed that there was no reference to Dean. Had Victoria been fucked so hard she had forgotten the theoretical reason for all this? Eh, who cared. Taylor had gotten five amazing orgasms out of the deal, and that was more than worth it. She also noticed that all four of them were completely naked, and that the other three girls had cum dribbling down their legs. This had been some orgy.  
  
Sophia walked back to the camera and switched it off. Turning back around, she gave the other three girls a very large, very satisfied grin. Placing her hands on her hips, she tossed her hair around.  
  
“And that is that, ladies! Hope you all had a good time.”  
  
“Damn right I did,” Victoria said with a matching smile. “So when are we meeting up again?”  
  
If anyone noticed how Taylor flinched at that, they didn’t comment.  
  
“What, just two rolls in the hay aren’t enough for you?” Sophia asked, her smile turning into more of a smirk. “Selfish, selfish.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Missy said, taking a step forward and squaring her shoulders. “What’s important is that if you or Victoria get another round with her, than I do too.”  
  
Taylor noticed that they were talking to Sophia about access to her body, instead of her. Even though she found that kind of insulting, it was also kind of hot. And either way, Taylor was much too worn out to say anything about it now, not when the other three girls were all talking.  
  
“Fine, fine,” Sophia said, holding up her hands. “Emma and I are willing to let the Owners of Taylor’s Cock Club double in membership.” The look Taylor sent her way didn’t have the slightest effect. “Of course, heh, we’re going to have do something pretty good to celebrate such an increase.”  
  
Taylor could see the looks Missy and Victoria were exchanging. The leering smiles on their faces sent a shiver down her back. And a throb to her cock. She’d have to see about getting the name of this club changed (and which she hadn’t even known existed), but she wasn’t at all opposed to getting to have more sex with Missy or Victoria.  
  
Later, though. After a shower and a meal and a nap and doing it somewhere a bit more private than a beach. Taylor was shocked that nobody had interrupted them yet.  
  
“Yep,” Sophia said, throwing her arms around Taylor’s and Victoria’s shoulders, “Emma and I will come up with a _great_ whatever to welcome you two into the club.” Her smile brightened, obviously struck by a new idea. “Heh, we’ll put Taylor on a special diet so you two can get a really creamy treat.”  
  
The three of them smiled and chatted with each other. Taylor’s face was twitching between several different expressions as she tried to decide how she felt. On the one hand, yeah, more sex with amazing, sexy women. On the other hand, actually getting a say in the matter would be nice. On the third hand, Sophia was being quite nice to her, and it was way better to have a nice Sophia than a bullying Sophia.  
  
Taylor figured she could give it a few more rounds before deciding if she was going to stay in the club or not. After all, if this was the closest she was going to get to the Taylor Hebert Appreciation Club, she might as well give it an honest go.

* * *

  
A commission for HeWhoWasMarduk. The Goddess's Personal Companion (PMMM) is up on Patreon. Next is Snow in Summer 3 (RWBY) for fg786.

**Author's Note:**

> My second commission, for HeWhoWasMarduk.


End file.
